Finding a Home
by kylagirl12
Summary: Max has been bounced from foster home to foster home since she was 6 when her dad killed her mother and himself. She has never been able to trust anyone. Will all of that change we she moves in with the Martinez family and meets a boy with an equally troubleing past? Will he help her cope with a death in her family? Or will more trouble come out of there relationship? FAX AU
1. The New Family

**So I don't own Maximum Ride and all that jazz that I'm supposed to write and a disclaimer!**

**Chapter 1!**

"Max I promise you'll really like this place" My social worker Michael say's with hope in his eyes.

"Pinkey promise?" I shoot back sarcastically. He just sighs

I suppose I should tell you about myself, I'm Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. I'm 16 and on to another foster home. I couldn't tell you what number this is, I stopped counting after 8.

"Max this is your 11th home anymore and they'll put you in a group home, just try to make it work" Michael says seriously.

"Yeah yeah, I was just wondering what number this was, thanks for the info." I shot back. He just sighed, again.

Anyway my dad killed my mom and himself when I was 6, and I have been in 10 foster homes (soon to be 11) since. Most of the foster homes have pretty much blown, one was alright but they didn't want anything long term. Anyway I'm about 5"8, pretty skinny, short pink hair (dyed obviously my natural is brown with blonde highlights), blue eyes, and a lot of scars. People are usually put off by my "tough exterior" so I don't make friends easy. Yeah that's pretty much all you need to know about me.

"This is it" Michael says as he pulls up to a huge blue house, I was so deep in thought I didn't see us pull into this plush neighborhood. He honks the horn and a pretty Hispanic lady comes out and waves happily at us.

"Get out and make a good impression" Michael says seriously. I do as he says and walk up to the women.

"You must be Maximum! I'm Valencia Martinez, you can call me Val, Ms. Martinez, or Doc. Were so happy to have you!" She says with a happy smile on her face.

The only thing I say is "It's Max, not Maximum."

Michael elbows me but "Val" just nods and says "Alright. Max. Welcome! Follow me the kids are at school but they'll be home soon."

I just nod. Michael hands me my small duffel bag and pushes me to walk behind Val. As soon as we get inside Michael announces he has to leave after reminding me to be on my best behavior. Val shows him to the door than comes back to me.

"Well, why don't I show you to your room then we can go over some house rules and I can tell you about the other kids before they get home." She says happily. I just nod. She walks up the stairs and then down a long hall and opens a door and says "this will be your room, make yourself comfortable while I go check on dinner, I'll be right back." Again I just nod. When she leaves I flip on the light and take a look around the room, its big and I'll have my own room which is not very common when it comes to foster homes. It has a big bed and a nice dresser and is painted a light blue color, but otherwise its pretty plain. I put the few things I have in the dresser. 3 shirts, 2 pair of jeans, some bra's and underwear, socks, and a pair of pajamas. Val came back in and looked at her strangely.

"You put all your clothes away already?" she asked. I decided I should actually speak this time.

"Yeah, I don't have much." I replied.

"Well, we will definitely have to fix that!" she said with a smile and then adds. "Anyway so let me tell you a little about me and the other kids, I run a very Succesful Veterinary clinic, I'm a single parent, I have one biological daughter and 3 adopted kids that were once in the foster system, My biological daughter is Ella, she is 16 like you and is very excited to meet you, Then we have Krystal who is 14 but we all call her Nudge, Next we have the twins Zephyr, everyone calls him Gazzy, and Angel, they're 6. Curfew on school nights is 8:30, on weekends 10 but its negotiable, you have to tell me every time you leave, where you're going, who you are going to be with, and if you think you are going to be out later than curfew, and why you are going to be out later than curfew. You are responsible for keeping your room clean and for doing the chores that I lay out for you, if you follow the rules and are respectful to both me and the other kids we should get along fine. How does that sound Max?"

I stare at her for a moment and then ask "What are the consequences if I break the rules or don't do my chores"

"Well if you break curfew you are grounded the length depends on the number of offenses you make and how late past curfew you are, if you don't do your chores you will be assigned extra and you will not be allowed to watch TV or be on the internet for the rest of the day and the following day." She says looking thoughtful. I just stare and think that's it? There has got to be some kind of catch!

"That's all? Okay I think I can handle that" I say surprised. She looks at me sadly for a moment and is about to say something when I hear the front door open and voices down below.

"MOM? Where are you? Is that new kid Maximum here?" I hear a female voice shout.

"Hold on kids Max and I are on our way down!" Val yells back. She then smiles and gestures for me to follow her.

When we get to the kitchen there are 3 kids who couldn't look more different staring at me.

"Guy's this is Max" Val says to the group

**OKAY so this is my first story so don't judge to much! Leave me reviews.**


	2. Meeting Fang

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Review so I can get better and so you can get more chapters!**

The group is silent for a while until a black girl (probably 14) smiles and says "Hi Max I'm Krystal but everyone calls me Nudge! I'm 14 and I was in the foster care system for like ever! But then I came here and this is the best place ever I promise you are going to love it here so much! OMG I love your shoes! Do you like shopping I like…" Before she can finish her 10 hour rant a hand clasps over her month, it's a girl around my age who look a lot like Val, so she's probably the bio kid, I can't remember a name though.

"Sorry about Nudge, she can be a bit of a chatter box sometimes! I'm Ella, I'm 16 like you, and I'm not adopted but I can promise you're going to like it here" Ella says with a smile

"Okay thanks" I replied. Just then a small girl walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm Angel I'm 6! How old are you?"

"Uh Hi Angel uh I'm 16"

"OH WOW YOUR OLD JUST LIKE ELLA!" she exclaimed!

"THANKS ANGEL!" Ella yelled. After Val told Angel and Ella not to yell a little boy who looked just like Angel walked up to me.

"Hi Max! I'm Zephyr but everyone just calls me Gazzy. It'll be obvious soon why they do that!" the little said with a smile.

"Okay guys set the table and make Max feel at home she'll be staying with us for awhile." Val said while smiling at me. The others smiled at me and then gave Val a thumbs up.

"Mom Can Fang and Iggy come over after dinner?" Ella asked

"Of course" Val replied than glanced at me and said "Just make sure you include Max"

"Of course mom! You know I wouldn't leave her out!" Ella said smiling at me

2 hours late just as we were finishing dinner the doorbell rang and Ella popped out of her set and said

"That must be the guys! Max follow me I'll introduce you to them" she said smiling like crazy, I did what I was told but when she opened the door I caught a glimpse of the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, he stared right back at me and then popped out his hand and said "You must be Max, I'm Fang" for like 20 seconds all i did was stare at him until Ella cleared her throat and said

"Yeah this is Max, Max this is Iggy and well Fang but you already knew that" i just nodded and then stuck my hand out to the other guy and said

"Its nice to meat you"

**FANG POV**

So me and Iggy walk next door to Ellas like we do all the time to meat her new foster sister. Well Ella is a big fat liar. She said that Max was pretty, but this girl wasn't pretty she was... well fucking hot! I just stared at her like an idiot for awhile (thankfully i don't talk much or i would be totally busted). Well anyway me and Max walk silently behind Ella and Iggy who already can't keep their hands off eachother and all i'm thinking is that this is going to be a long uncomforatble night.

**OKAY so I know this one is really short compared to the last chapter but I'm having a bit of writers block! Make sure to review and give me some suggestions!**


	3. The little brother

**DISCLAIMER BLAWH BLAWH BLAWH.**

**Anyway so thank all of you for the great reviews makes me want to write more if you want more chapters than review it up. (Swearing present)**

**If i get a good amount of reviews than i will post 2 chapters next time**

FANG POV (continued)

So me, Ella, Iggy, and Max were just sitting in Ella's basement and Ella and Iggy are of course just making out and me and Max are just sitting here awkwardly staring at each other. So yeah. This is awesome.

MAX POV

So yeah, this is one of the most awkward situations I have ever been in and let me tell you I have been in some pretty awkward situations. Like the time when I punched my old foster father for making a grab at me and then having to explain to his wife and two daughters why I punched him. SO yeah, let me fill you in on the situation. Ella and Iggy are trying to swallow each other on the couch next to me and Fang and we are just awkwardly staring at the TV and then awkwardly glancing at each other. So yeah, its fucking awesome. Then out of nowhere the silent one (I decided to nick name Fang that) speaks.

"So uh, what do you think of the movie?" the silent one says

"Its kind of boring, you know just a bunch of pregnant women talking about what pregnancy is like." I reply (what to expect when your expecting)

"Yeah I guess, its kinda funny though" he said with a blank face. This is where I put my big fat foot in my big fat mouth.

"So why did you decide to talk today?" I said sarcastically then automatically regretted it because he just shrugged back at me. I wanted to punch myself in the face because I love the sound of his voice. Wait what is happening to me, I can't get attached to anyone here because sooner or later their going to get sick of me and then it will be off to a foster home for "at risk youth". I have a feeling I might be at this place a bit longer than some other places because this mom actually seems to have some patience, but I know she'll get sick of me, I'll make sure of it, I just need to make sure to make it until 18 and then get custody of Ari so no one will ever separate us again. All I want is my little brother. He turns 11 soon, its my stupid fault that they separated us, I should have fought more, I haven't seen him in 2 months, but I know Michael (our social worker) will get us in contact soon.

"What are you thinking about?" Mr. Silent asked curiously.

"My little brother and how much I miss him." As soon as I said that I wanted to punch myself. This guy doesn't care about my life.

"where is he?"

"Some different foster home, they separated us when I got kicked out of his current foster home because I wasn't cooperating."

"Oh… I'm sorry, can you talk to him? Like on the phone or something?"

"I'm sure Michael will get me in contact with him, he doesn't want me to run away and like kidnap him, so yeah."

FANG POV

Wow, this girl, is just wow. I didn't know she had a little brother, Ella didn't say that, I wonder if the Martinez's even know. Well that was stupid I mean they have to know because they have to know her history and what not, but I cant believed they separated them! Ella's adopted siblings Angel and Gazzy where never separated and they were adopted together (obviously) so I cant believe they would separate siblings. I stopped talking about her brother because I could sense she was about to break down and I didn't want to be the cause of that, but maybe I should keep it up, maybe she needs to talk about it, I don't know, and I'm sitting here like a crazy person having an argument with myself in my head. JUST GREAT!


	4. stunned to silence

**Disclaimer I don't own maximum ride blawh blawh! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I know right now it seems like its gonna be like the fosters but just hang tight and keep reviewing!**

**MAX POV**

I can't believe I told him about Ari! I never ever talk about Ari because someone could like take advantage of a poor 16 year old who misses her little brother. God why am I even talking to him!? He's going to be just like every other stupid guy and I don't have time to think about some stupid guy!

Let me explain about Ari, He isn't like most 11 year olds, he's autistic. Which makes him an easy target for asshole foster parents. The foster home Ari lives in now was 2 homes previous to this one for me. Yah see we had a stupid ass hole foster father who got pissed because Ari wet himself like he does sometimes because he doesn't have the patience or whatever to wait for the bathroom. So anyway after Ari wet himself the ass hole started freaking out and shoved his face into the wet spot like he was a dog. I myself got pissed and grabbed Ari and took off. Well Mr. Asshole called the cops saying I was running away because he put Ari in timeout for throwing his food against the wall. Cops came took me and because Mr. Jackass said Ari was easier to handle without me, they left him there. I've talked to him a few times since, well I talked and asked him if we was ok, he talked about dinosaurs and completely ignored me, but that's just Ari. I got kicked out of my last placement in record time, according the paperwork that was filed I was "Sullen, Uncooperative, and violent." The truth though is sullen yes, uncooperative maybe, but violent? Unless you count kneeing their 19 year old in the nuts cause he made a pass at me, no I wasn't violent. Of course they failed to put that in the report, their story is I got pissed he tried to calm me down and then I kneed him in the nuts. So yeah, why didn't I tell them what happened you ask? Well I told the police but his mommy and daddy jumped in and said I was a pathological liar and who believes a ratty little foster kid with pink hair? No one.

**4 days later**

**Max POV**

Ugh, this house is so easy to get used to! But I know I can't because then it'll suck even more when they kick me out! Thankfully I only have a year and 8 months till I turn 18 then Ari and me are out of the system!

"MAX! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE, MICHAEL NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!" Val yelled. I sighed and walked down the stairs, wow didn't think they would kick me out in 4 days, I haven't even started the "bad kid" routine yet. When I got down their Michael had a sad expression on his face.

"So what I do that's getting me kicked out only 4 days in, this has to be a record" I said sarcastically. Michael looked at me confused.

"Max, you're not getting kicked out, this is about Ari, he, well, he was, uh, killed, the foster father he was staying with beat him to death because he wet himself, it appears you were being hones when you got kicked out before." He rambled on and on, but I didn't here him, the only thing I could think was Ari is gone, my little baby brother, gone.

**so sorry this is short, wanted to leave you guys hanging! Review it up! **


	5. Helping a friend

**HEY so I said if I got enough reviews I would post two chapters and ive got lots of good feed back and I am a women of my word so here is the 2****nd**** chapter of today. This chapter is going to be sad! WARNING THERE WILL BE SELF HARM AND SUICIDE. **

Max POV

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME HE WOULD STILL BE HERE! I HATE YOU" at that I lunged at him but before I could even land a punch I felt strong arms around me and a smell I recognized, it was fang.

"GET OFF OF ME! THIS IS HIS FAULT!" I screamed at him while trying to throw punches at him. But he just held me tighter and whispered that it would be ok in my ear. After a bit I quit fighting him and curled up in a ball in Fang's arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry max" Michael whispered, I just flipped him the bird. He sighed and tried to say something but someone interrupted him.

"You should leave, you being here is just going to upset her more, she lost her brother, she doesn't need assault charges pressed against her too. Cause im pretty sure if you stay her much longer Fang isn't going to be able to stop her." Val said forcefully. I just curled deeper into Fang's arms and cried even harder. Michael sighed and I heard him walking away and then a door closed. Fangs grip on me loosened and as soon as that happened I bolted away from him and up to my room.

Fang POV

Poor Max, all she can do right now is lay in my arms and sob. Once Michael leaves though she bolts up to her room, Val starts to follow her but I stop her and follow her myself. I find her throwing things and sobbing, I stand there for a bit to let her get her emotions out, but then I see her grab a pocket knife and aim for her wrist. That's when I run and tackle it away from her. She isn't going to end up like my mom. I refuse to let it happen. As soon as I get the knife away she starts landing punches at my chest and tries to go for it but I just hold her and let her punch me to her heart's desire.

"Let me g-g-go" she stutters out "I need to be with Ari" She screams, but she stops fighting and I lift her up and lay her on her bed and pull her towards me and let her cry. After she starts to calm down a bit I start to talk.

"Ari wouldn't want you to come see him. He would want you to live, just like you would want him to live." I whispered into her ear.

"It wasn't his fault! He c-c-can't help it when he wets himself, he has autism!" She mumbled into my chest. I just nodded and stroked her hair. After a bit she cried herself to sleep.

That's when the memories started to hit. My step dad beating my mom, then me walking into her room to find her dead with gashes slit down her wrists. I was 13, Iggy was 12. I ran to my step dad and started screaming that it was his fault, the last thing I remember is him punching me then I woke up in the hospital with Iggy crying next to me and my biological dad standing over me with tears in his eyes. Everything was a blur for a while, I just remember me and Iggy moving in with my dad, testifying against my step father, and winding up in the psych ward after I OD'ed on anti-depressants. After spending a month in the hospital I realized that me being miserable wasn't going to bring her back. So I quit drinking and I started going to therapy, and then I just manned up and started being there for Iggy, who had turned to self-harm. So all in all that was a pretty fucked up year.

Ella's POV

I was sitting in my room when I heard Max screaming, I started to walk down stairs just as she lunged at her social worker then I saw Fang throw his arms around her. After Max ran to her room and Fang ran after her I went down stairs to ask my mom what happened.

"Her brother was killed by his foster father." She said with tears in her eyes. That's my mom. Even if she barely knows someone their pain makes my mom miserable.

"OHMYGOD! He killed him? How old was he? Is she ok?" that blur of words didn't come from. It came from Nudge who was standing behind me. She mad mom laugh though because even in a crisis that girl wont shut her mouth.

"Yes Nudge, He was 11, and no, she isn't ok. Fang is with her now." My mom replied.

"OMG Fang is so sweet, he barely even knows her and is being her knight and shining armour! OMG OM…" I slapped my hand over her face with a smile and said

"Nudge this is no time for your fairy tale crap" then I looked at mom and said "We should do something to help her feel better. Does she have any favorite things that we know about?" I asked

"Well I know she loves my cookies.." Mom said before being interrupted by Nudge

"Well who doesn't love your cookies I mean they are super super awesome! Is their anything else she likes? Like I wonder what her favorite color is or her favorite…"

"NUDGE STOP!" Iggy, who had just walked in yelled. I smiled and said

"Thanks."

**Okay so I know I ended this chapter at a weird point but I couldn't think of much else to write. I need some ideas of how to include Angel and Gazzy and Iggy in more! If you have any ideas review it up! Well you should review anyway! Ok? If I get a lot of reviews I'll post 3 chapters next time! Okay?**


	6. Grieveing

**SO I got bored and decided to add another chapter even though I already updated 2 times today. But it might be a bit before I can post again. I had a four day weekend so I had pliantly of writing time but sadly tomorrow it is back to the world of essays, homework, tests and chores. Otherwise known as senior year. SO anyway enjoy the chapters cause it could be a week before I have the time and energy to post again.**

**Swearing and sadness present.**

MAX POV

I woke up with a start, it was dark and my head killed and I soon realized that I was cuddled into Fang's chest, I was about to think I woke up in a bad horror movie when It all came rushing back. Ari is dead, murdered. I'm going to kill that asshole. I started to get up when Fang sat up and asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fucking peachy! I mean my little 11 year old brother was just murdered for wetting himself because my jackass social worker didn't believe me when I told him why I ran away from the child beating ass hole. So to answer your stupid question. NO I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY!" I screamed at him, feeling bad even as the words were pouring out of my mouth but I couldn't stop them, I was just so damn angry. To my surprise he didn't get pissed and storm out or yell back he just gave me a sad expression and pulled me to his chest where instead of pushing him away like I normally would have I cried like a little girl. I haven't cried since my dad shot my mom then himself, I couldn't, I had to be strong, be brave for Ari. But now my only reason for living, my precious baby brother, was gone, pulled away, and it was all my fault, I shouldn't have taken Ari and ran. I should have called the police, then I never would have been sent away and Ari would still be here. After a while of me silently beating myself up Fang spoke.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault."

"How could you possibly have any idea what I'm going through, and it IS my fault, but you have no clue what it's like! Mr. Posh-rich-boy!" I yelled, this time he didn't stay silent, but he also didn't yell he just looked at me and spoke the longest sentence I have ever heard from him.

"I do know part of what it's like actually, see I wasn't always a posh rich boy, mine and Iggy's mom and dad divorced when I was 3 and Iggy was 2. When I was 12 my mom married a new guy, as soon as they got married he started beating on her, and on me and Iggy, He punched Iggy so hard that he actually went blind in his right eye, anyway when I was 13 I walked into my mom's room and found her on the floor with her wrists slit, I went out and found her husband and got in his face, the last thing I remember was him punching me in the face, then I woke up in the hospital with my biological dad and Iggy crying. After that everything sucked for a while, after the trial against my step dad I became a zombie, I tried to kill myself and wound up in a psych ward for a month, when I got out I realized I couldn't wall up and let Iggy deal with shit on his own, so I started to fix my shit and deal with everything, so I might not know everything you've been through, but don't judge a book by its cover, there is usually way more behind it."

I just sat there stunned. "I'm sorry… i-i-I didn't know." I stuttered out. He just nodded then walked out. GOD I am so stupid, how could I say something like that to him! I of all people should know that things aren't always the way they seem. I broke down again.

FANGS POV

I cant believe I just told her my whole life story, she probably feels like more shit now, great just great, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her more. I just wanted her to know, I never talk about it, Iggy gets panic attacks still from it, even though he would never admit it, and my dad wants to pretend he didn't leave his sons in a hell whole. So maybe I just said that because I really needed someone to talk to. I obviously need to call my old therapist up and talk about this whole PTSD thing, maybe its normal to randomly spill your guts out to a grieving virtual stranger.

I stopped walking and sat down on the bottom step and silently cursed myself for being such a loser.

"Are you ok Fang?" a little voice said. I looked up and Ella's little sister Angel was standing there with a worried look, and let me tell you someone that young should never have that worried of a look on.

I managed a smile and said "Yeah Angel honey, just thinking don't worry."

She looked thoughtful for a minute and then said "Ok, can I give you a hug though? I hug Gazzy when he is said and it makes him feel better?"

I smiled and nodded and she gave me a huge hug, then I looked up at her trying to push back tears and said "You know what Angel I do feel better. Thank you"

**OKAY So what do you think? Review and just so you know the Angel giving Fang a hug thing is actually something my little brother said to our neighbor when she was sick. So I thought It would be cute to include, plus it shows the whole child innocence stuff. SO yeah review it up! I promise if its more than a few days before I post a new chapter I will post 3 super long and detailed chapters!**


	7. My story

**Hey my trusty readers. So in my last chapter I said I wouldn't be able to update for awhile but I got bored and wrote this chapter like right after but decided to save it so you guys could read while I'm busy with the whole high school thing. Being a senior sucks, College apps and essays so yeah don't be mad if I only update on like weekends.**

Ella POV

I was sitting in my room when I heard Max yelling at Fang that he didn't know anything about her life and that he had an easy life. My first thought was, OH SHIT. Either he was gonna walk out or get one of his rare pissed off moods. I didn't hear anything for a while and then I heard her door open and Fang walking down the stairs, I went after him and I saw Angel give him a hug then walk away, then the weirdest thing happened, he started crying, Fang doesn't cry, Iggy said the last time he saw Fang cry was when he got out of the psych hospital and saw Iggy's cuts. That was like 2 years ago. I knew better then trying to talk to him though. I don't have a death wish

Gazzy's POV (thought I should bring him in a bit)

It's been really crazy here lately, first it was calm when Max got here but since yesterday their has been so much crying and screaming I had to use my "sadness skills" that's what my counselor calls them. I don't like yelling. It reminds me of mine and Angels mom and dad, They yelled and hit us a lot. Then we got taken away and there was more yelling and more hitting. My counselor says I have PTSD or something like that. I'm 6 for crying out loud, but I'm not like a dummy of anything. I do know more than grown-ups think I do. Like I know that my mommy and daddy aren't allowed to see me and Angel cause they were mean to us. And I know that our old foster dad got in trouble for hurting the girls. I don't understand what they mean when they just talk about the girls, he hit me too, but they don't really care about that I guess, not as much as the girls, maybe its cause you shouldn't hit girls, I never saw him hit the girls though, he was nice to them. He used to take Angel on long walk, she got scared before she would go though, I don't know why. I hope Max feels better soon. Maybe she should try some "sadness skills". She was crying earlier, I don't like when people cry.

**SADNESS! Any way back to story**

Iggy POV (wanted more character diversity)

I walked over to Ella's yesterday with Fang, when we got their all I remember was fang running over to grab Max before she punched some dude. Then she started yelling that someone was dead and it was that guys fault. Ella later filled me in that the guy was her social worker and that he separated her from her brother who was murdered by his foster father because he peed himself be cause he is autistic. I felt so bad for her, I remember when I found out that my mom killed herself and that her husband tried to kill Fang because Fang got in his face and said it was his fault. Fang was right, it was his fault, he used to hit her a lot. I hope she doesn't get put in the hospital like Fang. I hope she doesn't try to kill herself like Fang did. I just hope she's ok.

Me thinking was interrupted by Fang walking into the house and slamming the door. I looked up at him and saw that he was crying. Fang doesn't cry, hasn't since forever.

"Hey man whats wrong!?" I said as I walked up to him. Fang actually surprised be by not throwing up his wall. He actually looked at me and started crying harder.

"Max-sob-She-sob-I-sob-Told her-sob-A-A-About mom-sob-And now-sob-She probably feels worse." He sobbed out to me. I just stood their shocked, for one that's the most Fang ever says at one time, second he never talks about mom, and third he was crying, in front of me.

"Fang bro calm down! Breathe! Maybe you should call Dr. Kennish, maybe she can help you deal with this, why are you so upset? Is it because Max lost her little brother like we lost mom? Or is it because you actually talked about it? I mean no one ever brings it up cause we know you hate talking about it"

He looked at me and then said something shocking.

"I don't talk about it cause I thought you hated talking about it, you know cause of your panic attacks." He replied. I sighed.

"Fang bro I only get panic attacks when like someone talks about suicide or I see someone hit someone, I love talking about Momma, I don't LOVE talking about what happened, but it helps me deal, maybe you should try it sometime, I mean everyone knows your more broken inside then you let one. I mean twice a year you haul up in your room. I mean on the day she- you know- but on her birthday me and dad usually go out and celebrate it FOR her. You know as well as I do she would want us to celebrate her birthday, not mourn it." I lectured. He actually cracked a smile and said

"Wise words young blind one"

"HEY HEY HEY! HALF BLIND THANKS!" I paused then said "You know you never talk about me and my blindness ever. You especially never make jokes about it, you should try doing it more, just because you pretend I'm not half blind doesn't mean I'm not still half blind. You should learn to lighten up." I lectured again. He looked at me with a look ive never seen on him before then simply said

"when did you become the smart older brother"

"Not the smart older brother, just the smart younger brother… who happens to be way hotter than the dumb Goth emo brother" I said then laughed when he shot me a glare.

"yeah atleast I can see what I wear!" he shot back. I just laughed.

"You should trying laughing more often, keeps the wrinkles away…. It also keeps girls from thinking you a crazy sociopath who might possibly kill them." I retorted.

"Girls like the dangerous ones" He said with a laugh.

FANG POV

Wow, I don't know when the last time me and Iggy joked around, especially about him being blind or about me being a crazy un-emotional emo kid. It felt good, maybe he's right, maybe I do need to loosen up a bit. Oh my god… I'm becoming a complete sap. I went from un-emotional wall to 13 year old girl in one night! I really need to find a middle ground.

2 hours later

I can't fucking sleep! All I can do is think about Max and how I hope she's doing ok, and how I hope she doesn't feel worse now because of my whole outburst thing. I hope she's sleeping good, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps.

WHOA WHOA WHOA back up I did not just say she is beautiful, I am Mr. Die-alone-someday. I don't like people. I don't think girls are beautiful and I definitely don't stay up thinking about some girl I barely know! What is going on with me? Someone must have drugged me. And here I go with the ranting to myself thing again, I really am getting more crazy than I already was. Great. I need to take a sleeping pill or hit myself in the head with a shovel, anything to quit thinking about this girl. This beautiful, funny, smart…WHOA WHOA WHOA NO! I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE MYSELF STAY UP EVEN LATER BECAUSE I HAVE SOME RANDOM DELUSIONAL CRASH ON SOME GIRL! Wait… I just said crush… Great now I'm crazy and becoming a sap. FML

**Okay so I hope you like it! It's a little longer than my other chapters, so hopefully you can hold out a bit since it might take me some time to write more. You guys should know I love you because I stayed up late to write this than, even though I wanted to post it, saved it so it didn't take me 2 weeks to add another chapter! But because I love you guys so much and couldn't stand to not update when I had a chapter all ready to rumble I decided to post this after I finished my essays and stuff. ENJOY**


	8. Falling in Love

**So after my little authors not I just like 7 thousand reviews about how I need to post another chapter. So here you guys go! I have been really busy though! You know the whole highschool thing I have had like 8 projects.**

CHAPTER 8

MAX POV

I was sitting in my room thinking about how much I suck when Angel walked in.

"Hi Max! Why are you crying?"

"Hey Angel. I'm not I just have something in my eye."

"Just because I'm 6 doesn't mean I don't know when someone cries". I sighed

"Angel I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well all you had to do was say that!" she said and then gave me a big hug and left.

As soon as she left I curled up under my blankets and cried. I cried for Ari, I cried because I miss my mom, I cried because I had no one, and I cried because I want Fang to come back and hold me again.

2 hours later

God now I know why I don't cry, it makes me sadder and more tired and just makes me feel like absolute shit. Earlier I went down and talked to Ella and she called Fang who was with Iggy at therapy but she said he should be over soon. I don't know why I asked her to call him, I just wanted someone to make me feel better, who knew what I was going through, at least to some extent.

FANG POV

So I was waiting for Iggy at his therapy place and Ella called and said that I needed to come over and make Max feel better. She said that Max came down and "wanted to apologize to me" but Ella said she could hear her crying and she looked like a train wreck. Which I doubt, Max would look beautiful no matter what. GOD what is wrong with me, why does the thought of her crying make me want to run over to her and make her feel better. I'm turning into a crazy person. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ella called me, I told my therapist that you needed to go see your girlfriend because her brother died."

"What? My girlfriend?!"

"She definitely will be soon so I just speeded the process along."

"OH MY GOD IGGY! She is not and she never will be my girlfriend."

"Why you obviously like her?"

"No I don't" I started to say but he gave me look that showed he knew I was lying "Ok maybe I do but it doesn't matter!"

"Why?"

"Because she's gorgeous and I'm me. Shes strong and I'm not. And she just lost her brother I'm not going to try anything even if I did have a chance!"  
"Oh my god Fang you sound like a girl. But just so you're aware you are strong. So quit being a martyr and man up!" he yelled with a pissed off expression.

"FINE whatever lets just go over to Ella's so you can make out with her and I can make Max feel better!"

"Just admit that you want to be with her! And you know she likes you too! Quit trying to spend the rest of your life alone when we all know that that's not what you want!"

We yelled back and forth the whole way to see Max and Ella.

ELLA POV

I heard Fang's car pull up along with him and Iggy screaming at each other about how Fang needs to quit hating himself and how Iggy needs to mind his own business. As much as I agreed with Iggy's point if they kept yelling Gazzy was going to freak out and Max was going to cry again and Nudge would probably start talking up a storm like she does when she's mad at people for fighting.

"GUYS YOU KNOW NOT TO FIGHT AT THIS HOUSE! DO YOU WANT GAZZY, ANGEL, NUDGE, AND MAX TO FREAK OUT?"

"Well you're the only one yelling here" Iggy said and then gave me a hug and said "I'm sorry Fang is just being a martyr."

"Iggy is being a nosy ass hat." Fang shot back and I glared at him.

"Whatever Fang just go up and see Max, she wants to say sorry for yelling at you yesterday."

"She doesn't have to say sorry I was stupid"

"Dumbass it's just an excuse because she wants to see you!" I said with an eye roll.

MAX POV

I heard Iggy and Fang yelling then I heard Ella yelling at both of them for yelling and then I heard Fang get mad at Ella and then he started to come up to my room. I started freaking out… whoa whoa whoa, what is my problem, I don't freak out, and I definitely don't get butterflies over a guy, wait I just used the word "butterflies" when talking about feelings. Dear god what is this boy doing to me?

"Hey Max, Ella said you wanted to apologize to me but you don't have to, it was my fault, I'm sorry I got mad and probably made you feel worse." Fang said as he walked into my room, without knocking, but for some reason it didn't make me mad, I was just glad he was there.

"Fang don't worry, you had every right to be mad, I shouldn't have assumed that you had had and easy life. It was my fault." I said, and its true I was a jerk to him. He just smiled and walked over and said

"So what's the real reason you wanted me here?"

"What do you mean? I wanted to apologize" I stuttered back, which was a total lie, I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok. I don't know why I wanted him to tell me that because it's a lie, but he is just comforting.

"Well ok since you apologized I'll leave." He said with a smirk.

"NO WAIT" I said before I even realized it, then I sighed and said "Please stay." He smiled and said

"You don't have to tell me twice."

FANG POV  
why am I so stupid? Why would I say something so stupid "You don't have to tell me twice."

GOD I'M SO STUPID!

But the amazing smile she showed after I said that was so worth being a dusche.

What am I talking about! I don't like her!

Oh my god what is she doing to me!?

**OKAY so tell me what you think about it! Review or I will not post any more! Thanks to all the amazing comments! Special thanks to XXX333 for the paragraph review! I appreciate it! I need some ideas on the direction to take this story! Give me some ideas?**


	9. School

**Okay so thanks for all the great reviews but I have a question for all of you! **

**DO you think the name of my story is dumb? Because I was writing the last chapter today in class and this kid started making fun of me for the name. SO is it a stupid name? Answer in reviews! **

**Any way so I want to thank you all for the reviews so I wrote another chapter.**

**Whose awesome? That's right me.**

**Max POV**

I woke up and looked over and realized I was laying in Fangs arms.

OHMYGAWD I FELL ASLEEP IN HIS ARMS! HOW CUTE!?

Oh my god am I fan girling over Fang? I need someone to slap me. I am going full on girl. As I was debating wether or not to punch myself in the face for my girlieness Val called me down.

"Hey Val whats up?" I asked.

"Well Max I wanted you to know that since school is starting soon I enrolled you in the High school Ella and Nudge go to." She said smiling.

"Oh…. Okay…."

"Fang and Iggy go their too so youll know some people!" she is way to enthusiastic about this school thing. I always get kicked out for violence or swearing or truancy didn't she read my record? I actually like officially dropped out.

"I know you officially dropped out of your last school but the courts think it is a good idea for you to attend school, and the school you will be going to specializes in children with behavioral problems." She said. Behavioral problems? Why does Ella go then? Like she was reading my mind she said

"Ella goes because she gets anxious in crowds so they have her set up in smaller classrooms, Nudge goes because of her severe ADHD and her anxiety, Fang goes because of anger issues and they work well with his PTSD, Iggy goes for anxiety."

"Oh well I guess were just one big messed up family. So what is the reason I go there? Like what did you tell them?"

"I told them that you have anger issues, anxiety, and PTSD but all they would have had to do is look in your file, it says all of that."

"I DO NOT HAVE PTSD OR ANXIETY AND I ONLY HAVE ANGER ISSUES BECAUSE STUPID PEOPLE TRY TO PRETEND THEY KNOW ME WHEN THEY FUCKING DON'T!" I shouted, and just as I finished my sentence I felt Fang wrap his arms around me.

"Calm down Max, Its okay, the school is great, itll be fine." He whispered in my ear. I just melted, god I hate what he does to me. Maybe I should ask him out, who am I kidding he probably has tons of girls, I mean he's tall dark and handsome, every girls dream, and me I'm tall, scrawny, and ugly. Not much of a match.

**SO I know this isn't that long but I have to do some homework! Review this bitch up!**


	10. What an eventful day

**Hey guys so heres the thing. There is going to be swearing in almost all of my chapters. If you don't like it don't read it. I'm sorry but most teenagers swear, especially teenagers who have been through what Max and Fang have. I'm not going to change the language. Sorry.**

Max's POV

So Fang has been staying with me a lot lately. Nothing has happened, sadly. But today school is starting, yay (not). So fang didn't stay last night which sucked, but yeah Ella and Nudge are trying to convince me to let them pick out my clothes and so my hair. I finally caved so I ended up in a pink tank top (eew) and white torn jeans with my favorite necklace with the wings on it and pink black converse (the only thing besides the necklace that is mine). Also they convinced me last night to dye my hair dirty blonde and got me to get a new haircut, so it's like a bob now. I'm also wearing makeup (light) and no hoodie. So all in all I look nothing like myself. UGH.

School is in like a half an hour and since its not very close we are going to get Fang and Iggy, god Fang will probably think I look like a prep.

Fang POV

I heard a knock on the door and knew it was the girls, so I opened it and came face to face with Max who looked nothing like herself, I didn't really like it, I mean she looked hot but I love the way Max normally looks, pink hair leather jacket and black jeans, now she looks like a prep.

"Wow Max, you look…. Different." Smooth Fang.

"Nudge and Ella got a hold of me, does it look bad?"

"No… just… different, I miss the pink hair." Oh my god did I really say that?

"Me too, I'm probably going to dye it blue soon, the dirty blonde thing isn't really me, even though its my natural hair color."

"It is? You don't look like a blonde."

"I knew it! I knew it looked stupid."

"NO NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, IT JUST DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU!" God I am such an ass hat.

Max POV

Oh my god Fang hates the look, I'm going to kill Ella and Nudge! I wanted him to think I look good, not like a fricken cheerleader. Great just great.

Whoa, I don't care what he thinks, oh who am I trying to kid. Yes I do, I want him to like me, no I want him to love me. I want him to think I'm beautiful and funny and amazing. All the things I'm not. Which makes this suck even more.

Nudge POV  
Max and Fang just need to admit they fricken love each other and get together so we can all get on with our lives! I mean Fang is stuttering and blushing like a fricken idiot, and Fang doesn't do that! While Max is sending me and Ella death glares why Fang is digging himself a grave about Max's outfit. They just need to man up! I mean Ella and Iggy are together so it can't be that hard to be in a stupid relationship. Like for real. Ugh.

Max POV

So yeah after Fang tried to say he really did like my outfit (yeah sure) we got in his car and drove the 35 minute drive to school. (yeah I know). When we got to school people were staring at me. I wonder if I have something in my teeth.

I went to the office and they handed me my schedule.

As soon as I walked out and Fang, Ella, and Nudge all wanted to see what classes I had. Turns out I had lunch with all 3 of them. I have English and Math with Ella. Art and choir with Nudge, and Physics and English with Fang. So that means I have History, swimming, and natural science with a bunch of random people. Great.

So my first period class I have no one, Its History, so I try to find it. On the way I run into this guy and he keeps leering at me like I'm a piece of meat. I might have to punch him.

"Hey sexy girl are you new here? Let me see your schedule" he said and before I could respond he snatched it out of my and said "Oh History with Mr. Tosh, I have him to, let me show you the way beautiful. My name is Dylan by the way. What's yours"

"Nonya, as in None ya business creep!" I shot.

You see I normally wouldn't have been so rude but he put his hand on my butt so yeah.

"Oh feisty, I like it feisty, but I saw your name on your schedule Maximum, I just wanted to her such a boy name come out of such a pretty little girl" He said putting his hand back on my butt. This is when I snapped into action.

"Listen you stupid little pretty boy if you put your hand on my butt one more time I will rip off your testicles and feed them to you. So back off." I said with a growl.

I started to walk away when he grabbed me by the waste and pinned me too a locked in one swift move and said "Listen little girl no one says no to me." Just as I was about to scream/knee him in the nuts a hand clamped on his shoulder and growled

"I believe she just did" I looked up and saw Fang with a glare so fierce I thought he might kill the waste of space that no longer had me pinned to a locker.

"I-I-I'm Sorry Fang. P-p-please d-d-do-don't hurt me." Dylan stuttered out with absolute fear in his eyes. It made me want to laugh. So I did. Fang smirked at me and shoved Dylan down the hall then took my schedule from my hand, glanced at it, took my hand and walked me their.

Fang Pov

SO I was walking to anger management (yes that's an actual class at this school) when I saw and heard that jerk Dylan coming on to Max, and after she wittily turned him down he pinned her to a locker and I of course freaked. SO there fore I got in his face and ended up I the "quiet room" when I got to anger management because I told my teacher what happened. I got lectured about needing to take a deep breath and all that blawh blah blawh. So that was fun. It actually was fun when I saw Max laughing when Dylan was trying not to piss himself. Best thing ever.

Max Pov

Fang protecting me made my heart race. It was amazing. When I got to history the Dylan douche refused to even look at me. Which of course would have been fine except the jack ass teacher paired us up for research so I ended up doing all of it why he tried to calm his poor little heart. HA. After history I had physics, which I normally hated, but Fang was in that class so it was bond to be amazing, or at the very least eventful.

**Thanks guys! So this chapter was way longer and super dramatic! (at the end at least) What do you think?**


	11. My Teacher the Creeper

**SO REVIEW All in Max's POV**

**May contain content that might re-traumatize certain people**

Max POV

So as I was walking out of History I spotted a familiar tall dark figure waiting for me, Dylan knew who it was right away, I know this because he tucked his head down and ran away, Fang smirked and walked over me and we chatter on the long walk across campus to physic's when Fang asked me a random question out of no where.

"Max, do you ever think about flying, like having wings?"

I thought about it and answered truthfully

"All the time actually, before the nightmares I used to dream about flying, when I got put in my first foster home I would have dreams about them being evil scientists and how they would experiment on me to give me wings, I mean in a way it kind of made sense, they were scientists, they experimented on dogs, but they always wore these long white coats, so me and the other kids nicknames them white coats."

"That's weird, my mom's boyfriend was an animal scientist too, small world." He responded with his short sentences that always seemed to say everything without saying much.

"Did you dream about wings too?" I asked

"Yeah, all the time, Iggy too, we used to talk about it." He responded.

At this point we had reached the physics lab, we had one of those teachers that has the seating chart picked out on the first day of school, we was also one of those teachers who paid "special" attention to the girls, he put girls in front and boys in back, claiming it was less of a distraction, but he gave me a sick feeling. I was of course in the very front row and Fang was in the very back row, even more unfortunate, plus he kept casting undesired glances my way. Just fracking lovely.

2 weeks later

So after 2 weeks of school, I was failing physics and had to stay after school with Mr. Creepy-Looks. Just great, he already gave 2 pop quizzes. TWO! Like what the hell! So yeah, Fang and me had been getting closer and closer and he was also not to thrilled about me staying after school with the creeper teacher, but if I don't get it up Val won't let him stay over anymore, even more crappy.

AFTER SCHOOL

So I walked from my last class (art) to the physics room and found the creeper teacher shuffling paper work, I cleared my throat and he looked up and smiled an eerie smile and said

"Ah Ms. Ride I've been expecting you! Come in come in!"

Now don't get me wrong, he isn't mean he's just…. Creepy.

"Hi Mr. Craw! Thank you for tutoring me" I said as I sat down next to him. As soon as I did that I noticed something was wrong. As soon as I sat down he put his arm around me, and not in a teacher way, he had his hot breathe on the nape of my neck, I tried to scoot away but he grabbed me and said

"Come on Maxie you know you want it, it'll just be this one time." I tried to run to the door but he grabbed me and pinned me to the floor and I screamed but only for a second until he slapped his hand over my mouth. Tears started to stream down my face as he started to unbutton my pants then all of a sudden I felt the weight being ripped off of me and opened my eyes to see Fang lifting me in his arms with and unconscious Mr. Craw on the floor.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I did, you forgot you notebook."

**Thanks guys review it up!**


	12. First time in a long time

**So because you guys are so awesome and are so supportive I decided to make another chapter! I've been having a crappy weak and seeing the amazing reviews you guys right just cheers me up! I have not gotten a single negative review! Thanks you guys! So since last chapter was entirely MAX POV this one will be entirely FANG POV YAY**

FANG POV

So I was driving over to Max's to wait until I had to pick her up when I looked at the seat and realized she left her Physics notebook when we were talking. I figured that would probably be helpful so I made a quick u-turn got to the school and walked to Mr. Craws room when I heard a crash and Max scream, I bolted towards the room and saw that bastard unbuttoning Max's pants while tears were running down her face. I threw him off her and punched him in the face for good measure that picked Max up in my arms and she looked up at me and said

"What are you doing here I thought you left?" my not so brilliant but truthful response was

"You forgot your notebook."

A FEW HOURS LATER

I took Max to the police station where she filed a report and now she is in the examination room of the hospital were there checking out her injuries. Val freaked when I called her but hasn't stopped hugging me for saving her since she got here. Val is back with her now and Ella and Iggy are with me, my dad came for when I got questioned and Nudge is watching the rest of the Martinez kids. The police looked at the classroom tapes and said I would not be charged with assault because I was defending someone in danger. So that's a plus. But I had to answer so many questions and talk for so long that I'm worn out. I don't talk.

2 Hours later

Val walked out with Max after about 4 hours of her getting checked out. She looked exhausted and sad and as soon as she saw me she ran into my arms and mumbled

"Get me out of this stupid hospital"

"Were do you wanna go?"

"Lets go see Ari."

"You got it."

I took her to the car and stopped by the store were she picked up flowers and a batman doll to put on her little brothers grave. We then drove the 45 minute drive to the cemetery, parked, and hiked up to the children's section of the cemetery. I smiled as Max pushed the dead flowers off of her brothers gave and replaced them with the new ones. She then started singing the song she always sang when she came here.

**This song is Caitlin & Will - Address In The Stars. I don't own it. Its amazing. Look it up.**

(FANG)

Tears ran down my face as she started the song. Every time she sang it I thought about my mom.

_I stumbled across your picture today_

_I could barely breath_

_The moment stopped me cold,_

_Grabbed me like a thief._

_I dialed your number, but you wouldn't be there_

_I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair_

_I just wanted to hear your voice,_

_I just needed to hear your voice._

_What do I do with all I need to say_

_So much I wanna tell you everyday_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_I cry these tears in the dark_

_I write these letters to you, _

_But they get lost in the blue,_

_'Cause there's no address in the stars._

_Now I'm drivin'_

_Through the pitch black dark _

_I'm screaming at the sky _

_Oh cause it hurts so bad _

_Everybody tells me _

_Oh all I need is time _

_Then the mornin' rolls in _

_And it hits me again_

_And that ain't nothin' but a lie._

_What do I do with all I need to say_

_So much I wanna tell you everday_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_I cry these tears in the dark_

_I write these letters to you, _

_But they get lost in the blue,_

_'Cause there's no address in the stars._

_Without you here with me, _

_I don't know what to do._

_I'd give anything_

_Just to talk to you_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_All I can do _

_Is write these letters to you,_

_But there's no address in the stars._

Her gorgeous voice rang in my ears and we held each other as the tears ran down our faces. Everytime we came here (which was almost everyday since the funeral) she would lay against my chest and sing that very song. I asked her about it once and she said it was played at her mom's funeral. She also had it played at Ari's.

I remember my moms funeral.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was cold and Iggy was clutching my father crying. I stood their like and stone. Then I heard my cue. Please everyone welcome Maria Walkers eldest son Nicholas Fang Walker. **_

That day was the last time I ever sang. I decided to open a part of me up to Max that she always showed me. I sang.

**Don't own this song either. In loving memory by Jamestown story.**

_You said yourself before (fore)._

_Where are you (you)?_

_I'm needing you much more (more)._

_I bet you never knew._

_Now everything, is gonna fall apart._

_I need you here, not just in my heart._

_This wasn't how it's supposed to be._

_(In loving memory)_

_And now I'm torn with misery._

_(In loving memory)_

_I won't forget you please don't me._

_(In loving memory)_

_This wasn't how it's supposed to be._

_(In loving memory)_

_You said yourself before (fore)._

_Where are you (you)?_

_Face down on the floor (floor)._

_I bet you never knew._

_Now everything, is gonna break again._

_If you just began, why did you have to end?_

_This wasn't how it's supposed to be._

_(In loving memory)_

_And now I'm torn with misery._

_(In loving memory)_

_I won't forget you please don't me._

_(In loving memory)_

_This wasn't how it's supposed to be._

_(In loving memory)_

_(It won't go away. It won't go away._

_It won't go away. It won't go a-way._

_It won't go away. It won't go away._

_It won't go away. It won't go a-way.)_

_IT WON'T GO AWAY!_

_This wasn't how it's supposed to be._

_(In loving memory)_

_And now I'm torn with misery._

_(In loving memory)_

_I won't forget you please don't me._

_(In loving memory)_

_This wasn't how it's supposed to be._

_(In loving memory)_

I barely finished the song between mine and Max's sobs. She looked and me and said

"I've never heard you sing before, and that was beautiful and so was the song."

"The last time I sang that song, well the last time I sang at all was my mother's funeral."

She gave me a hug and I smiled and looked deep into her eyes. Then out of pure craziness I kissed her.

**SO I know it doesn't have much plot but I hope you like it**

**I owe all credit of those two songs to Jamestown Story and Caitlynn and Will.**

**I hope you liked it.**


	13. The Accident

**Hey! So I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter! Review or no more chapters! I'll give the person who writes the first review on this chapter a shout out in the next chapter. SO review it up!**

Max Pov

Oh my god. Fang just kissed me. On my little brothers grave. While we were both crying and singing sad songs about death. He told me that he hasn't sang since his mothers funeral and I hugged him and he kissed me. So now I'm sitting here blankly staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. Please can we forget that ever happened." He said with pleading eyes. I thought for a moment then smiled walked over to him and kissed him back and said.

No, no we cant forget that ever happened. Because I'm glad it happened."

FANG POV

So I went for it and just flat out kissed her, and instead on slapping me of freaking out, she stood up, kissed me and then said that she was glad I kissed her. Oh my fricking god. All this time ive been agonizing on wether she liked me or not and why she probably didn't like me and she KISSED ME BACK! Oh my god.

So after she flat out kissed me, she walked to my car and I followed her like a dumb founded puppy dog, as soon as I started the car she blared the radio and started singing, and dancing, and just plain being carefree. Me being weird turned down the radio and asked

"Why are you being so carefree? I mean we were just at your brothers grave and we just got back from the hospital for you and now your all happy? Like im not mad but how?"

She just looked at me for a moment and then said "I'm chosing to live in the moments that make me happy, not the ones that make me sad. Ari wouldn't want me to be living my life trapped in a depression because he's gone"

"How do you do that? Its been a while for me and I'm still trapped in a depression over my mom, its only been about a month for you."

"I guess, I don't know, I've spent my whole life being sad, now that he's gone I realize that life can end at any moment."

I thought for minute about that. "You are so right, I'm tired of being miserable. I just want to live my life and quit dwelling on the past."

"I don't want you to be miserable, your mom wouldn't either."

"Your right, I just need to move on with my life."

"Just remember to remember her."

She said as I stopped at a red light. When the light turned green I went, then I heard Max screaming and I looked over and I saw a truck barreling towards us on my side, Than I blacked out a few times I just remember a few things.

*SIRENS* black out

*Yelling* Black out

*Max Yelling my name* Black out

**And now you shall be dragged in suspense. Review.**


	14. I'm Alright

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I have gotten some angry reviews about stopping at a suspenseful point last chapter so I decided to write this before you guys hunt me down and go all Misery on me. (it's a movie)**

MAX POV

Me and Fang were talking at a red light and when the light turned green, of course we went, but some guy in a truck didn't stop, the police say he was drinking, and hit us on Fangs side, he went in and out of consciousness until he completely went under in the ambulance. My injuries weren't that bad, I have a broken arm and I needed 26 stitches on my cheek, but I don't care, Fang was rushed into surgery, they said he has internal damage and he might not make it. So I'm sitting here in the waiting room of the hospital with Val, Iggy (who's trying to hold himself together), Ella, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Fang and Iggy's dad. They had to force me into a separate ambulance from Fang, they threatened to tie me down and I finally got on the stretcher without a fight. They finally let me out of my room to go sit with everyone else after I tried to run away before they officially released me. All in all this has sucked. Fang has been in surgery for 2 hours, Fangs dad keeps trying to get information but they keep telling him to just wait patiently. After the third time he asked and they told him to wait patiently he freaked.

"Wait patiently? My son is in emergency surgery because a drunk driver hit him and his girlfriend and he might not make it and you want us to WAIT PATIENTLY!" he yelled

"Dad yelling isn't going to make it better, it isn't going to get Fang any better." Iggy said putting his arm on his fathers shoulder. This is when I jumped in.

"Mr. Walker I am so sorry, if I wouldn't have asked him to take me to Ari's grave this never would have happened." I mumbled with tears in my eyes. He looked at me and said

"Max don't you dare blame yourself for this, you coming into Fang's life has been a blessing, his therapist told him they can make there appointment's once every two weeks now because he is getting better, this is not your fault, it is that man who decided to drive drunk. Don't blame yourself, Fang would have your head if he knew that you are blaming yourself." His dad replied as he gave me a big hug. We stood like that until we heard

"Is this Nicholas Walkers family?" a doctor said. We all nodded.

"He is out of surgery and in recovery at the moment, he will live, and he doesn't have a serious brain injury, he is going to be in the ICU for a few days. He had damage on his splean, and some internal bleeding but we stopped it, he has 4 broken ribs, a broken leg, he had to have 34 stitches on his cheek, plus the staples from surgery, it will take a while but he will be okay."

We all let out a huge sigh of relief and tears started pouring down my face.

"Oh which one of you is Max?" he asked. I raised my broken wrist.

"Nicholas is asking for you, as soon as he woke up he stated asking if you were okay. He is going to freak out if he doesn't see you soon. So if its okay with everyone else I'm going to take you back." He said.

Everyone was fine with it so the doctor walked me into his room

I look over at Fang laying with his eyes closed on the small hospital bed. His face is covered in bruises and he has a huge stitched up gash on his face. I gasped and his eyes popped open.

"Max, your okay, I was so worried, they wouldn't tell me anything."

"Don't worry its just a broken arm and some stitches. I'm the one who should be worried about you."

"I was so worried that you didn't make it." He said looking stressed. I walked over to him and put my foorhead on his and said "I'm not leaving you anytime soon"

**Review guys!**


	15. We just cant catch a break

**Hey guys so I got a lot of great reviews and ideas for were this story should go **

**Special Shout out to Zebuin for the fabulous idea for the next couple chapters. Imaginary cookie for you.**

**Warning, this chapter contains violence that may be triggering to some people.**

MAX POV  
It's been 3 weeks since the accident, and Fang has been doing better, He has been doing online school to keep up and tomorrow he's coming back to real school. I can't wait, Mr. Craw got fired and 4 more girls stepped up and said he assaulted them too, so he is going to be in jail for a while. Like 25 years, he was charged with 4 counts of sexual misconduct, 2 counts of rape, assault, 2 counts of attempted rape, and 3 counts of intimidating a witness. He chose to plead not guilty and was found guilty of all charges, maybe there is justice in the world. Ari's killer was charged with 8 counts of felony child abuse, manslaughter, and resisting arrest. He is in prison for 30 years with possibility of parole after 10 years. The man who hit me and Fang was charged with reckless driving, driving while under the influence of drugs, and driving under the influence of alcohol. He got 6 years. So yeah I now have a little more faith in the justice system.

THE NEXT DAY

Iggy drove all of us to school today, Fang is excited because he hasn't really left his house besides to go to mine.

"God I am so happy to be out of the house and being going back to school, I was about to start tunneling threw the walls" Fang announced with a smile on his face.

"Yeah we are glad you're coming back too, but remember the doctor said you have to take it easy, your ribs still aren't completely healed and if something happens to them you could need major surgery." I replied. I was seriously nervous, Fang isn't known to follow doctors orders, hence while he wasn't allowed at school for a few weeks.

"Yes Maxie I know, I'm just so happy to get to be with you in public, you know because I love you" He said planting a kiss on my cheek. He told me he loved me two days after he got out of the hospital, and now he says it constantly.

"Fangypoo don't call me Maxie or I will break some more of your bones." I replied with a smirk "Oh and I love you too babe." I said kissing his nose.

A FEW HOURS LATER

FANG POV

So its my first day back at school, and its weird. People keep looking at me and a couple have made comments about "me not being so tough any more"

Assholes. If Max wouldn't kill me I would punch all of them.

I was walking, well more like limping (broken leg) to my class when I was slammed into a empty classroom, I looked up and saw Dylan staring at me.

"Well Fang you see you made me really mad when you interrupted my little thing with Max, so now that you really can't fight back I'm going to make you watch me with her." Dylan said with an evil smirk, then he whistled and some friend of his came out of the shadows holding a knife to Max's throat, tears were covering her face.

"LET HER GO ASSHOLE" I yelled trying to get up. He laughed and then kicked me in the head.

"Not a chance Fangy, you see, I always get what I want, and what I want is to see you suffer, and to have Maxie here all to myself." He said with an evil smirk then looked at his buddy grabbed the knife and Max from his hand and told him to leave, the guy did what he was told.

"Dylan please let us go, please" Max begged him with tears running down her face.

"Not a chance sweet cheeks." He replied before shoving Max to the ground and using his knife to cut her shirt off. That is when I snapped and with the little strength I had threw myself onto him and started to punch him. He easily threw me off and kicked me repeatedly in the head until the world went black.

3 DAYS LATER

MAX POV

Its been three days since Dylan attacked me and Fang, Three days since he raped me, three days since Fang has been in a coma, and three days since a teacher called 911 after seeing what Dylan was doing, he was arrested. But that doesn't help that Fang might never wake up and if he does he could be a vegetable, it doesn't change the fact that I was raped, and it doesn't change the fact that I might never be able to have children. Dylan raped me so violently that I almost bleed out. But I don't care about any of that, I just want Fang to be okay, we are both in the hospital, but on different floors, he is in ICU, they are discharging me today, I have 5 broken ribs, a concussion, a bruised spine, and a broken ankle. But that's nothing compared what that monster did to Fang. He had to have surgery on his ribs because they punctured a lung, he has a cracked skull, 4 more broken ribs, and another broken leg, he has bruises everywhere, and he might not wake up.

3 Hours later

I have been discharged but I still haven't left the hospital. I have been sitting in Fang's room with his dad and Iggy. I can barely look at them, this is my fault, no matter how many times people tell me it isn't, I know it is. I have been sitting here for the past hour just staring at Fang and willing him to wake up when his eyes open and he looks at me confused.

FANG POV

I wake up and I hear beeping, I don't know where I am and I look up and see a girl staring down at me with a tear stained face. When she see's my eyes open she yell.

"Mr. Walker, Iggy get the doctor he's awake."

Then I hear feet scattering and the girl looks down at me and says

"Fang oh my god I am so glad your awake, I thought I would never see your eyes again." She is crying hysterically. All I say back is

"Who is Fang? Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?"

She looks at me horrified and then bolts out the door.

**So I got the main idea for this chapter from the person I listed above, thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Goodbye

**Hey guys! Hope you like it review!**

MAX POV

It's been a week since Fang lost his memory and now he completely ignores me. He is going back to school today. Everyone keeps telling me to just let his memory come back by itself, that I can't push him. All I want is him to remember me, to remember that he loves me. My thoughts were interrupted by Ella.

"Max, you can't sit around and pout about Fang. He loves you, he just forgot. He will remember."

"Ella what if he doesn't? What if he never remembers?" I said holding back tears

"Then you have to show him that you two are perfect for each other. But you can't sit around waiting for him to remember."

I sighed. "Your right, I know you are, but I love him and I miss him."

"I know, so does Iggy." She said and then walked away to get ready for school.

God I am so selfish, how can I just sit here and think about my own depression when Fang is Iggy's brother, and he is not the same brother, so Iggy pretty much lost his brother and I'm sitting here like a whiny brat complaining about how my boyfriend doesn't remember me. Wow.

2 hours later

FANG POV  
I'm "back" at the school I don't remember with a bunch of people I don't remember. I don't remember anything. Why do I go by Fang? I mean my real name is Nick. I mean that's normal, I think I'm going to ask everyone to call me that.

"Hey Fang!" Some tall hot red head girl says to me.

"Uhm hi. I don't know if you know but I lost my memory so I don't know who you are."

"OH! Poor Fangy! No I didn't know. I'm surprised your dad didn't call me! Fang honey I'm your girlfriend Lissa."

"My girlfriend? Some girl Max said I was her boyfriend." I said confused. She made a face.

"Oh Fang that Max girl is some creepy stalker! She lived next door to you and is obsessed with you, that's probably why your dad didn't call me, he didn't want her to freak out and try to hurt you!"

"Wow, seriously, I mean I guess that makes sense why everyone seems uncomfortable when me and her are together. By the way Lissa, I don't know why my nick name is Fang, but I don't want to be called that, I want to be called Nick" She broke out into a huge smile.

"Oh thank god! I tried to convince you tons of times to stop going by that stupid nick name, but you said your brother would be mad if you didn't."

"Well I don't care. I mean it's my name, I should be able to choose what I go by."

"I completely agree honey!"

She showed me were my class was. Its suck that that Max girl is crazy, she is really hot, like way hotter than Lissa, and I mean Lissa is hot she's just not as hot as Max. I walked out of my class and Lissa ran into my arms and kissed me, it didn't feel right, but it's probably because I lost my memory.

MAX POV

So yeah, right now I am sitting in the bathroom crying like a baby. I walked out of class and Fang was kissing Lissa! Lissa! The stupid red head slut he hated when he had his memory! Maybe this is who he would be if all the shit that happened to him didn't happen. I don't know. I have to get to class.

As I'm walking to class I see Lissa walking away from filling up her water bottle.

"Oh hey crazy!" She says to me with a sneer. I just tuck my head down and try to walk away. "Oh what, is poor little Maxie sad because Fangy doesn't want her anymore?" I kept trying to walk but she grabs me. "Listen bitch, Fang was supposed to be mine before your skanky ass came to MY school, so you better back off." That is it. I raised my fist and punched her in the face, just as Fang walked out of his classroom.

"LISSA!" he yelled as he ran over to her. Than he looked up at me and yelled

"SHE WAS RIGHT! ALL YOU ARE IS A CRAZY, PSYCHO, BITCH! I DON'T WANT YOU! LEAVE ME AND LISSA ALONE OR I WILL GET A RESTRAINING ORDER!" he yelled as he got in my face.

"FINE! I WONT TALK TO YOU AND WHEN YOU GET YOUR MEMORY BACK DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME YOU ASS HOLE!" At that I took off running with tear pouring down my face. I hate him, I seriously hate him. At least I wish I hated him, I really love him and it kills me that he thinks he loves that slut. I got to the empty house and ran upstairs to my room, I walked in the bathroom to take a shower when I caught a glimpse of a razor. Without a thought I grabbed it, broke it held it to my wrist and whispered "Goodbye Fang" as I made a deep cut down my wrist.

**Dun dun dun! Sorry for the clif hanger. Don't hate me.**


	17. I'm back

**! Hey guys! Read, Review, Respond. HAHA **

ELLA POV  
Iggy said he saw Fang freak out at Max and then Max take off so I'm walking home to check on her right now. I tried calling her a few times but she turned off her phone. When Fang gets his memory back im so going to punch him in the face. I got to the house and walked up to Max's room.

"Max, are you okay?" no answer. I knocked again. "Max?" Finally I just opened the door and saw Max fall to the ground and drop a razor, blood was pouring down her wrist.

"MAX!" I ran to her and threw off my sweatshirt and wrapped in on her wrist trying to stop the blood, then with my free hand I dialed 911

"This is 911 what's your emergency?"

"MY SISTER!" I yelled with tears pouring down my face

"Whats wrong with your sister?"  
"SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF" I STUTTERD CRYING "MAX WAKE UP!" "PLEASE HURRY"

"I need your address and name miss."

"Ella! Ella Martinez! 678 West Ridge Drive Phoenix Arizona!"

"Okay emergency vehicles are on the way. I need you to stay on the line, what is your sisters name?"

"Maximum Ride, she's my foster sister."

"Okay Ella is Max breathing?"

I checked and I felt a slight pulse

"Barely, her wrists wont stop bleeding!"

"Okay Ella I need you to grab any kind of cloth and tie it tight around her upper arm, very very tight Ella okay?"

"okay." I grabbed a pillow case and tied it.

"Okay I did it."

"Good job Ella, is the blood slowing down?"

I looked. "A little, okay Ella is your door unlocked?"

"Yes"

*SIRENS"  
"I think the ambulance is here."

"Okay Ella I need you to go and show them to Max okay?"

"Okay thank you bye."

"Bye Ella"

"POLICE!"

"OVER HERE! My sister is over here!" I yell.

The paramedics rush to her, check her pulse, and immediately put an oxygen mask on her and start working on stopping the blood.

"Where are your parents sweet heart" A female cop says tome.

"My mom is at work."

"Okay I need you to call her and tell her what happened okay?"

"Yeah." I pull out my phone and dial my mom's number.

"Hey Ella whats up?"

"MOM! Max tried to kill herself, I followed her home to see if she was okay about the whole Fang thing and I found her with her wrist slit! The paramedics just picked her up. She is breathing but not awake."

"OHMYGOD! Okay I'm coming home, call Mr. Walker and tell him, I'm going to pull Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel out of school and then I'll be there."

"Okay mom."

"Okay we will meet you guys at the hospital."

As soon as I hung up the nice police officer gave me a ride to the hospital. I sat in the waiting room until everyone showed up.

MAX POV  
I heard Ella calling my name, then everything went black. Now I hear beeping and there is something on my face. I open my eyes. Shit. I'm in the hospital, it didn't work. Now they're going to put me in some psych ward and then a group home. Fabulous. God I can't even kill myself right.

As I was internally screaming at myself, Val came in.

"MAX! Oh thank god your awake! Honey I know you were upset about Fang but why did you try this?" She said with a stern, but caring expression that made me need to tell her.

"It wasn't just Fang, it was everything, Ari, Dylan, the court case coming up for Dylan, and now Fang doesn't know me and Lissa convinced him that I'm some stalker and its hard! I'm tired of dealing with all this pain, I miss my mom, even though I was young I remember how she used to sing to me and Ari, and now I'm going to get shipped to some psych ward and then a group home for "Disturbed children" Cause I know you guys wont want me now." I vented with tears pouring down my face.

"Maximum Ride. I know this has been hard but there is no way in hell I'm shipping you to a group home! And actually if I sign off on it you will just be here for a 72 hour suicide watch and then you are on suicide watch while you go to therapy. And honestly I have been thinking of just doing that. I don't think a psych hospital would be what you need. So quit beating yourself up or I will get Nudge in here and make her chat your ear off. She talks even more when she is sad or nervous."

"Thanks Val" I mumbled crying like a baby

FANG POV  
I can't believe I forgot Max, my Max. This is my fault, all my fault. I got my memory back when Iggy ran up to me and yelled that Max tried to commit suicide and then he slapped me in the back of the head. I had been standing there with Lissa wrapped around me when I remembered. And then I screamed at her. But its not her fault. It's mine. Lissa is always nasty. Especially to Max. I should never have listened to her. I never should have yelled at Max. God I hate myself.

As I was having my internal monologue Dr. Martinez walked out of Max's room.

"She's awake." Then she looks at me and says. "Max wants to see you Fang, I told her your memory was back. Go back there." I do as she tells me and walk into Max's room. I walk over to her.

"Max I'm so sorry. I love you." Instead of responding she uses her not bandaged arm to smack me and then says

"Now that that's out of the way, I love you to Fang, and I can see what your thinking and this wasn't because of you."

**Okay guys, hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
